love stinks sometimes
by sandshark
Summary: Daxter is losing his feelings for tess
1. Chapter 1

Love stinks (sometimes)

Daxter is walking along with his new girlfriend Tess who was magically transformed into an ottsel like Daxter. He was walking along talking to Tess when he tripped over a rock and fell into the nearby pond and realised he couldn't swim so he shouted to Tess to run for help.

When Tess didn't come back for a while he decided the only way to get out was by crawling up a nearby sewer pipe. Daxter was crawling up the pipe and could see light at the end when all of a sudden someone flushed the toilet and Daxter went flying down the drainpipe and got stuck at the end. He could feel the water pressure building up behind him and eventually he flew out of the pipe and landed right beside Tess. Later that night Daxter needed to use the bathroom to go to the toilet and after he had finished he flushed the toilet and fell into the toilet bowl. On the way down the drain he thought women are too much trouble and love stinks (he also couldn't help thinking that this was deja-vu all over again). When he eventually came out the end of the pipe he found Tess and told her what was going over in his mind as he was going down the sewer pipe and then he said I have decided that I have had enough of sewer pipes and women to do me a lifetime and I am dumping you to save myself any more trouble.

Tess told Daxter that she understood how he felt but would he reconsider dumping her as she loved him and was prepared to put up with the smell of the sewer and his wet fur if he would only stay with her. Daxter replied firmly "NO I AM DEFINITELY LEAVING AND THAT IS FINAL!" and stormed out the house slamming the door as he went and left Tess standing speechless.

Later on in the week Tess decided to go and see Daxter to see how he was getting on and whether he had changed his mind. Daxter told her he was going off on a holiday to see Jack in Spargus in the desert because he didn't like Haven city while they were repairing the damage the metal heads done and he wanted to see Jack but mostly to get away from Tess and all the sewers and to get a tan.

When he got to Spargus he went and talked to Jack and Jack said "its not Tess' fault you keep falling into sewers and toilets and I think you two should make up. So when Daxter got back from Spargus he talked to Tess and they decided they would get back together and after a couple of months with no toilet or sewer incidents they got married and decided that there would be no more arguments about it being Tess' fault that Daxter keeps having unfortunate incidents. Daxter still likes some time to himself (who doesn't) and often goes on holiday to visit Jack and thank him for seeing sense about Tess.


	2. love stinks capter 2

Its been a year since Jak saved the world from cyber Errol so now he just kicks back and relaxes with his best buddy Daxter who ironically has been gone for some time and Jak is now looking for him. "I'm over here" came the muffled cries of Jaks best buddy Daxter. He was being carried away by a couple of Krimson Guards. Jak chased after them but they said, "we don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to so Jak let them take Daxter but promised himself that he would get Daxter back. So now to keep his promise he is breaking into the Krimson headquarters to see if he can find Daxter. "Hang in there Dax," muttered Jak, as he got ready "I'm coming for you".

Finally Jak gets past security and finds Daxter in the dark eco room where the Krimson Guards experiment dark eco on people and things. "Daxter are you all right," asked Jak as he walked into the room. "I can't control my anger," said Daxter as Jak approached slowly and as Jak went to help Daxter get out of the shackles holding him to the wall Daxter turned dark blue and the shackles burst into a thousand tiny pieces " see what I mean when I say I cant control my anger," said Daxter returning to normal again. So they went home and things were normal for a while then a week later Tess said it was her fault. She said she was walking with Daxter and they fell out with each other and he walked away, he didn't come home that night but Tess thought he just didn't want to come home so she didn't bother to tell anyone until Jak came home with Daxter and told her what had happened.

The next day Daxter said he was going out for a while and he wasn't seen until the next day with a box of detonation mines going towards the Krimson headquarters and twenty minutes later there was a massive explosion and Daxter came back and said "well that made me feel better".

P.S. I'm getting a lot of hits but no reviews so if you read this **REVIEW IT. **If I get ten reviews at least on this story and I'm in a good mood I may write a third paragraph. **REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY**


End file.
